Darth Sidious
Darth Sidious (also called Emperor Palpatine, though his ex-girlfriend calls him Dath Hideous) is the dark lord of the sith and the main and true antagonist in Star Wars series. He is most known for his role in the catcholic church as Benedict XVI. Darth Sidious is also known for being the enemy of everyone in YTP Universe along with Drew Pickles and not even you can't deny it. He was raped in his childhood. Biography Childhood He was born as anyone else on the planet Naboo, near to High Charity. He had a childhood complicated by his father who was a man loyal to his wife, but always hitting her, a bully who made fun of him by his look of idiotic nazi. At the age of 17, the young Palpatine was invited into the political party that was against his father only to fuck it (He was beat by his friends). There he met a tall and mysterious subject that helped him in his plan. When Palpatine learned of this, he decided to put his son in a holiday colony, but his son gave him a surprise that unfortunately mutilated the family of the boy (Interestingly the small Palpatine didn't cried that day, if not quite the opposite). The Dark Side Abandoned like a pest, he was found by the mysterious and slender being who revealed his identity. It was a lord Sith named Darth Grimace, who welcomed him as his apprentice and renamed him to Palpatine as Darth Sidious (of insidious, since another name did not occur). Both went to be like the "Dynamic Duo", handing out pain and sorrow throughout the Galaxy, until one day the master refused to deliver to his disciple the secret of immortality, when Palpatine, taking advantage of the hangover yesterday of his master, throw you his lightnings to your drink, and thus step to be the great new Dark Lord. At some point during this time, Sheev assisted Michael Rosen in his conquest of Britain, before being imprisoned in an alternate dimension. He was eventually released after Michael had a change of heart. Reign of terror Palpatine's reign in the galaxy as an emperor was a complete son of a bitch, with the almost dead Jedi and his apprentice (and lover) Darth Vader and Darth Grimace assisting him with the authority in the Empire. For unknown reasons, Palpatine formed an alliance with his old friend Adolf Hitler in 1938 and collected precious things such as the Dragon Balls, new phones and imperial fighters, which unfortunately Hitler used to create a human bomb that in the end never used. Betrayal While Sidious was occupied dealing with Trump, Grimace revealed that he had plans for himself to betray both Trump and Palpatine. Enraged, Palpatine released a lightning to Grimace but it backfired to Trump. Later, Palpatine was masturbating on his office until Mace Windu tried to kill him but revealed himself to be Grimace seeking revenge on his former master. Trivia *Palpatine once tried the same retardedness as a certain brat but this time worse than him. He created an army of ants called "The Mutant Army" but obviously, the army was killed in the first invasion and Palpatine had to escape dropping out the cocaine while he ran out from the place . *He is the mortal enemy of a certain clown. *In one YTP, he was replaced with Emperor Bill Cosby who wanted Mowgli dead for some unknown reason. *His berserk button is being called Darth Hideous. YouTube Poops YTP Revenge of the Senate (10K Sub Special) YTP Revenge of the Senate Episode II (20K Sub Special) The Robot Chicken Star Wars YTP Collab YTP Revenge of the Senate Episode 3 (30K Sub Special) Category:Characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Evil Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Killers Category:RISD Category:Terrorists Category:Memes Category:Star Wars